1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of biomedical thermometers, and more particularly, to a probe cover for a tympanic thermometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical thermometers are typically employed to facilitate the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of diseases, body ailments, etc. for humans and other animals, as is known. Doctors, nurses, parents, care providers, etc. utilize thermometers to measure a subject's body temperature for detecting a fever, monitoring the subject's body temperature, etc. An accurate reading of a subject's body temperature is required for effective use and should be taken from the internal or core temperature of a subject's body. Several thermometer devices are known for measuring a subject's body temperature, such as, for example, glass, electronic, ear (tympanic).
Glass thermometers, however, are very slow in making measurements, typically requiring several minutes to determine body temperature. This can result in discomfort to the subject, and may be very troublesome when taking the temperature of a small child or an invalid. Further, glass thermometers are susceptible to error and are typically accurate only to within a degree.
Electronic thermometers minimize measurement time and improve accuracy over glass thermometers. Electronic thermometers, however, still require approximately thirty (30) seconds before an accurate reading can be taken and may cause discomfort in placement as the thermometer device must be inserted into the subject's mouth, rectum or axilla.
Tympanic thermometers are generally considered by the medical community to be superior for taking a subject's temperature. Tympanic thermometers provide rapid and accurate readings of core temperature, overcoming the disadvantages associated with other types of thermometers. Tympanic thermometers measure temperature by sensing infrared emissions from the tympanic membrane (eardrum) in the external ear canal. The temperature of the tympanic membrane accurately represents the body's core temperature. Further, measuring temperature in this manner only requires a few seconds.
In operation, a tympanic thermometer is prepared for use and a probe cover is mounted onto a sensing probe extending from a distal portion of the thermometer. The probe covers are hygienic to provide a sanitary barrier and are disposable after use. A practitioner or other care provider inserts a portion of the probe having the probe cover mounted thereon within a subject's outer ear canal to sense the infrared emissions from the tympanic membrane. The infrared light emitted from the tympanic membrane passes through a window of the probe cover and is directed to the sensing probe by a waveguide. The window is typically a transparent portion of the probe cover and has a wavelength in the far infrared range.
The practitioner presses a button or similar device to cause the thermometer to take a temperature measurement. The microelectronics process electrical signals provided by the heat sensor to determine eardrum temperature and render a temperature measurement in a few seconds or less. The probe is removed from the ear canal and the probe cover discarded.
Known tympanic thermometers typically include a probe containing a heat sensor such as a thermopile, a pyroelectric heat sensor, etc. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,179,785, 6,186,959, and 5,820,264. These types of heat sensors are particularly sensitive to the eardrum's radiant heat energy.
The accuracy with which the sensing probe senses the infrared radiation emitted by the eardrum directly corresponds with the overall accuracy, repeatability and usability of the tympanic thermometer. The sensing probe must be sensitive to the low level of infrared energy emitted by an eardrum while providing a high degree of accuracy, repeatability and thermal noise immunity.
Current tympanic thermometers employ probe covers that may adversely affect accuracy of a temperature reading. The probe cover window of the probe cover typically engages the probe. Consequently, the distal end of the probe can become disadvantageously heated by the tympanic membrane. This may cause the sensing probe to detect radiation emitted from the heated distal end of the probe or other undesirable thermal noise readings that can lead to inaccurate temperature measurement. Further, current probe cover designs suffer from other drawbacks, such as poor retention characteristics with the probe and subject discomfort when inserted in the ear canal.
Therefore, it would be desirable to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art with a probe cover for a tympanic thermometer that minimizes heat transfer to the probe and enhances comfort to the subject. It would be highly desirable if the probe cover was designed for multiple stacking to facilitate storage. It is contemplated that the probe cover is easily and efficiently fabricated.